Violent Hearts
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a general for the new king of the Hollow Kingdom, is tasked to observe the Inoue Kingdom's princess; but he meets a hot tempered shield-maiden that ignites his deepest passions. More so, when Tatsuki Arisawa meets his passion with equal ferocity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all its associated characters. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a general for the new king of the Hollow Kingdom, is tasked to observe the Inoue Kingdom's princess; but he meets a hot tempered shield-maiden that ignites his deepest passions. More so, when Tatsuki Arisawa meets his passion with equal ferocity. Yet, an unknown enemy is striking at the hearts of the Hollow Kingdom, the Soul Kingdom, and the Human Kingdom without remorse, causing tension on all fronts and unlikely alliances to form.

*This FanFic will be a part of a much larger story with many more Fics with many more pairings that will hopefully create a cohesive story that doesn't require the reader to read all of them, but it would just be helpful. It's kind of like a series of Romance Novels.

Additional Warnings: Mature Language and Adult Themes.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Grimmjow sat at the long table in a perpetual mood of aggression. Day to day life without fighting was making the blue haired panther irritable. It didn't help that just about everyone he hated was also sitting at the meeting table. He wasn't even going to pay attention to whatever Aizen had to say, so there was really no point to even being within ten kilometers of the meeting room in the first place. Not that it was a good excuse to miss a meeting. Grimmjow was tired of being the only one to be punished on a daily basis.

None the less, when the "king" started the meeting, the blue haired teenager tuned him out; only paying attention when mentions of upcoming battles. That was the only thing that managed to get his attention these days. Fighting, the thrill of beating your opponent into submission or death, whichever came first. Grimmjow was thinking about a particularly grueling battle within the Kingdom of Hollows when the "king" said something about an upcoming tournament in the Kingdom of Humans for the Inoue clan.

Normally, the panther wouldn't have bothered to pay attention to the trivial workings of the Human Kingdom, but something in the "king's" voice caught his attention. There were very few moments when Aizen captured the attention of his knights like this. It could only mean that he was planning something. Knowing this, Grimmjow listened closely to what the "king" had to say.

"The tournament will determine the Inoue clan's princess' body guard. That person is irrelevant compared to the princess herself. She has the potential to be incredibly valuable in the future, but her worth must be tested first." Aizen's voice was sickeningly polite. "I will need one of you to test her, before I decide to take further action."

There was a long moment of silence before anyone volunteered for the job. Grimmjow certainly didn't want to do it. How tough could the girl be, he thought. I mean the pampered brat had princess in her name. No, Grimmjow did not want to do this job at all.

"No, Ulquiorra, I have a different job for you. One that only you can do. Perhaps, Grimmjow, I think your skills would be most suited to what I have in mind for the Inoue Princess." Grimmjow wanted to protest, to have someone else do it, but the tone in the "king's" voice left no room for argument.

"Tch, what do you need me to do?"

Blue eyes scanned the cheerful area. All of these people were annoying him. They were all smiles and excitement for the upcoming festival. A festival honoring their brat princess. The panther was placated by the fact that he could terrorize these overly cheerful people. All he had to do was not get caught.

So Grimmjow sat as patiently as he could for the sun to reach its highest point. Then he would give the signal, and he and his servants would have fun in the heart of the Inoue clan's country. The sun was still a ways away from being at its apex, so Grimmjow entertained himself with imagining the chaos he would create. He could almost hear the screaming now. Far away screams but screams none the less.

"Wait," Grimmjow stood with inhuman speed. There really was screaming in the distance. The blue panther growled he would punish his servants severely for fucking up like that. How stupid could they be? Shawlong and Ilforte were at his side in seconds.

"Who did it?" Grimmjow growled. Edrad was at his side a moment later, bloodied and beaten.

"It wasn't one of us. I didn't see who it was, but they got D-Roy and Nakeem." Edrad huffed out.

"What!" Grimmjow was furious. How in the living hell did his servants get beat! Not only beat, but killed as well! "We're going to kill who ever did this. If anyone asks, we were here to see what the best fighters in the Human Kingdom could do. Let's go!"

Brutal force started to fill Grimmjow's being. He would punish whoever thought to humiliate him like this. His Fuerza started to emit from his body as his rage grew. At the rate that he was going, there was no doubt that they would be caught, but the panther couldn't bring himself to care.

The four citizens of the Kingdom of Hollows arrived at a clearing, or what was left of a clearing. There were several craters, two of which held to broken bodies of his servants. People were screaming, trying to get away from the area as fast as possible. Others were bleeding or missing limbs. It was as if a huge battle had taken place here. It was true carnage; the kind that Grimmjow hadn't seen in many years. It made his blood simmer with excitement.

A child was running from the clearing and right into Grimmjow. The panther mercilessly grabbed the kid by the collar of his tunic. "Who did this kid?" Grimmjow's voice came out as a snarl. The kid whimpered, but said nothing. Grimmjow squeezed his fist tighter and the kid started crying.

Suddenly there was a small but strong hand around the panther's wrist. What felt like electricity shot through his arm and across his body. He followed the feminine hand, down a slender arm, past petite shoulders and to the face of a fiery dark haired girl. Midnight blue, Grimmjow's mind supplied without him realizing. Her strange eye color, a grayish brown, was enhanced with fighting spirit.

"Put him down," her voice was steady like her grip. The earthy scent of rain washed over him, and Grimmjow nearly let the boy down. The only thing that stopped his was his defiant nature. Blue eyes narrowed at brown ones, a clear challenge to the lithe girl. What ever Grimmjow expected, he wasn't disappointed, but he couldn't understand why he was pleased when the small girl gripped his wrist tighter.

"Tatsuki!" an orange haired girl, who was just barely taller than the dark haired girl, came out of the trees. The new girl gasped when she saw the group of men. "Please don't hurt him! If you want hostages, please take me instead!"

Grimmjow looked at Shawlong. They both were confused with what the girl had to say. "What the hell are you talking about?"

This time, both girls looked confused. "Aren't you the ones that did this?" the dark haired girl asked. Her hand was still firmly wrapped around his wrist, and the boy was still dangling in the air.

"No, but two of our men are now dead because of whoever did this," Grimmjow's voice was considerably more calm than it was before. "Where did they go?"

The Tatsuki, the panther almost shivered at the name, girl searched Grimmjow's eyes, her lips parted, and the blue panther couldn't help but watch the movement. The girl forced down a blush and spoke:

"If they aren't here now, it means that they have already left the area. I don't even feel their presence anymore." The girl looked pointedly at the boy who was in tears. Grimmjow made a noncommittal noise and threw the boy at the orange haired girl; she barely caught him. Blue eyes scowled at the loss of Tatsuki's touch. "It was you, who we felt earlier then. Coming from the village square, right?"

"We were spread through out the area, but yes, we came from the village," Grimmjow was trying to be diplomatic; there was no use in getting punished for something he didn't do. Though, the thought of cooperating without getting in a fight first didn't sit well with him.

"Tatsuki, we need to get those who aren't injured somewhere safer, and those who are injured medical treatment." the orange girl said. "You should return to the village and get help, and I'll start tending to the people."

"No, I'm staying with you!" Tatsuki said determinedly, then looked at the four citizens of the Hollow Kingdom. "They can help, too." Grimmjow's servants looked at him in question, and he merely waved his hand in dismissal. They would help the two girls, but he certainly wouldn't. He was never good at anything outside the world of crushing fights and bloody battles. So, he merely sat on a boulder that was nearby.

Tatsuki fumed as he did so, but she calmed when his servants asked what they should do. They wouldn't be much help either. They were also baptized in the harsh world of killing. Blue eyes watched lazily as his servants and the two girls worked diligently on helping those who needed it. They had recruited anyone who was of able body to help as well. They had even sent some children to fetch water.

While lounging on the rock, Grimmjow observed the two girls closely. Tatsuki wore loose fitting grey pants and a loose fitting white shirt. Over her white shirt was a form fitting brown vest. She wore matching brown boots that came to her calves, and her forearms were wrapped in brown leather as well. The orange girl dressed like a peasant; dingy white shirt under a faded maroon dress. Even her shoes looked worn.

Grimmjow shook his head at them and their efforts. They were working so hard for a hopeless cause. With just six people working to save hundreds was impossible. Though he watched them work in mock fascination.

More often than not, blue eyes would travel to the girl that smelt like rain. She was very strong, he observed, despite her small stature. It was obvious to his eyes that she had been trained for battle her entire life, just by the way she moved. She was currently carrying a full grown man on her back. In spite of her determined look, Grimmjow could see that the man's weight was too much for her, yet she refused to have anyone help her. The tall man was just about to go help her without consciously thinking about it, when a small girl walked past him.

She was dragging a bucket of water behind her. It was obviously too heavy for her. Suddenly annoyed with the whole situation, Grimmjow took the bucket from the girl's tiny hands.

"Go rest, then help them," he said gruffly, annoyance laced his words. With ease Grimmjow carried the bucket of water to Tatsuki. "Where does this go?" He knew that the other girl needed it, but a small part of him wanted to be close to the dark haired girl.

"Over there, with the injured," Tatsuki said as the heady scent of rain engulfed Grimmjow. He didn't move for a second, and then he shrugged and went to the orange haired girl, whose name the two had been very careful not to mention. "Here." he said all but dropping the bucket. Water splashed over the sides. The little girl from before looked up at him blushing.

"There's got to be a more efficient way of healing all these people. At this rate, more will die." he observed aloud. From his experience with battle, he knew that many of these people wouldn't make it without a skilled healer.

The orange haired girl next to him fell quiet as she worked on stopping the bleeding on a small child. Her hands were shaking. Grimmjow scoffed at how weak she was, and then she spoke:

"Don't tell anyone I did this," she said, her voice teeming with resolve. "Soten Kisshun, I reject."

Golden energy surrounded the injured boy. Grimmjow's eyes widened as the gaping wound on the boys arm healed at an inexorable rate. The boy looked up at the two adults and smiled. The girl wasn't so weak after all. The panther was going to ask her how she did that when a blade was brought to his throat. Cold steel pressed the skin above his jugular. The only reason the man holding the sword was still alive was because of Aizen's express orders of not getting caught killing anyone.

Grimmjow's ugly mood was rearing its head again as he and his servants were shackled and taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Violence and Adult Themes

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The king of the lands had arrived at the most inopportune moment. Orihime had used her abilities to heal one of the injured while the blue haired man was standing next to her. Her brother, father and her father's court had witnessed the girl perform magic that she was forbidden to use. So naturally, the man and his companions were seized and were being held at the edge of the forest.

Tatsuki could see blue hair stand out against the greens and browns of the trees behind him. The dark haired girl tried to not think about how hyper aware she was of him. She could feel him looking at her. She could smell his forest and something wild she couldn't identify scent. Her fingers still tingled from touching him. His voice had put her heart into a frenzy, which she was glad he hadn't noticed. Tatsuki shook her head; it was a poor attempt to rid him of her thoughts.

"My Lord, I can explain-" the king's ringed hand came across Tatsuki. She could have dodged it, but that would insult the king even further. There was a surge of violent energy as Tatsuki's cheek started to bleed. She felt comforted by the energy, but she was the only one. When she searched for the source, she was surprised to see that it was coming from the blue haired man.

"You are to speak when spoken to! Who the hell are they?!" the king slurred slightly. He was drunk, but that wasn't unusual. He always seemed to be drunk these days.

"I don't know, sir. They were already here by the time we arrived to help the injured. Two of them were killed in the resulting explosions and they… offered to help care for the injured." Tatsuki explained. The blue haired man was being restrained even more with the outburst of his energy. Tatsuki knew from the moment she first felt his energy that he was probably dangerous, and it was true. Everything about him exuded violent fury. It should have terrified her like it had several others, but it had merely enticed her curiosity.

"Are you aware that the only beings capable of doing this much damage are the citizens of the Hollow Kingdom?" Sora, Orihime's brother and the prince of these lands, said with exasperation. At least he was a little more understanding than his father was. And poor Orihime, Tatsuki's best female friend clammed up the moment her father entered the clearing. She was terrified of him.

"I-I know, brother, but the people needed help and-" the king raised his ringed hand to his daughter, and before Tatsuki could stop herself, she had thrown herself in front of her orange haired friend and took the blow for her. The action made the king furious, and the blue haired man's energy spiked even higher. If it wasn't for the special bonds he was bound in, he probably would have escaped and caused as much destruction as possible judging on the nature of his energy.

"Put this insufferable bitch with the other prisoners!" the king grabbed Tatsuki's face, and got an inch away from her. "If I want to punish my daughter, then I will punish my daughter; and no tramp like you will stop me!"

Tatsuki let the king's men drag her toward the other prisoners. The blue haired man was glaring death at the men carrying her, causing them to quickly throw her to the ground and hastily make their retreat. His companions looked just as terrified of him as the king's guards did. Although, they still managed to look like they held him in high regard.

Tatsuki could feel his blistering gaze fall onto her face, but she forced herself not to look at him. She wanted to make sure that her friend wasn't going to be beaten by her father. The girl struggled when she heard Orihime cry out. Her father had her on the ground, kicking her and hitting her with his walking stick. Rage boiled inside of the small warrior.

Sora threw himself in front of his father. The dark haired girl couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew that the king would never hurt his first born son, his heir. Tatsuki suddenly felt the calculating light blue energy, or Macht as its owner liked to call it, of Uryu Ishida. A member of one of the few remaining Quincy clans. Uryu looked at the scene before him angrily. Uryu had been friends with Tatsuki and Orihime for a long time after all.

He confronted the king about his treatment of his daughter first, like Tatsuki knew he would. Orihime needed him more than she did. The dark haired girl let herself breathe when Uryu and Sora helped Orihime to her feet. Tatsuki allowed herself to relax. That was when she noticed the blue energy of the man next to her was enveloping her. The energy washed over her in soothing waves. Tatsuki wondered if he even realized that he was doing it.

Slowly, Tatsuki lifted her eyes to look at him. His blue eyes were violent like the rest of him, but she found herself unable to look away from his gaze. She could tell that he was searching for something, but he couldn't tell what it was. After what felt like an eternity, his blue eyes left her having lit up with a look of relief? Tatsuki knew one thing for sure, though. She wanted him to look at her again.

Instead, he was looking at the approaching people. The forms of the king, his court, and Uryu were approaching. Tatsuki could see that there were now healers tending the wounded, which was even more relieving to the dark haired girl. The large group of people stopped a few feet away from the prisoners. They were within earshot, though.

"I don't see how Tatsuki did anything wrong. She has shown great promise as a protector. Why not just let her compete?" Uryu said in his most respectful voice. Tatsuki knew that her friend was straining to keep civil with the king.

"She undermined my authority in front of my entire court. She must be punished!" the king slurred. Blue energy swirled around the prisoners. Tatsuki looked to the man next to her. His skin was practically glowing, and his eyes promised death.

"Sir," the king's advisor spoke up, "that man is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. A most fearsome warrior from the Kingdom of Hollows." Tatsuki knew of Grimmjow Jaggerjack's exploits. She knew that he was capable of taking down entire human armies by himself, not to mention his ability to take down armies of his own kind. There were rumors that he was approached by Souske Aizen to be one of his generals.

"What are you doing here?" the king all but spit. Tatsuki watch Grimmjow scowl in disgust.

"We were here for the festivities. It gets boring in the Hollow Kingdom and I have to look elsewhere for entertainment." Grimmjow paused. It looked like he was forcing himself to not lunge at the king. "I heard that the strongest warriors in the Human Kingdom were convening. I was hoping to have a crack at them."

Tatsuki could see that Grimmjow was falsely calm. Something told her that he wasn't normally this diplomatic. Under his honey hued skin were muscles that looked ready for a fight.

"I don't believe you," was all the king had to say. "Throw all of them into the castle prison."

"Even Tatsuki?" Uryu asked with concern. The dark haired girl couldn't blame him either. The average woman never survived the first night in the prison. The king leered at the Ishida prince in a way that made the two friends blanch.

"Even Tatsuki."

* * *

The group of prisoners were being led to the underbelly of the castle. When the small girl stepped into the dim candle light cat calls and whistling sounded from every cell within the dungeon. Blue Fuerza, as Tatsuki knew to call it now, swirled around her, but it didn't stop the imprisoned men from stripping her with their eyes.

With her chin held high, Tatsuki marched into the vast dungeon to the dungeon's keeper. He was a beefy, fat man who was missing several teeth. When the grimy man moved to touch her, Tatsuki stepped past him and took hold of the prisoner clothes she was meant to wear while here. The fat man moved towards her again, this time his face in a snarl, but furious growls stopped him in his tracks. Those growls caused a shiver to run up Tatsuki's spine. She didn't have to look to know that those growls came from Grimmjow.

Because Uryu demanded that Tatsuki be unchained upon entry into the dungeons, Tatsuki was able change into the burlap tunic and wool pants herself. With each article of her own clothing that removed the men would holler, but Tatsuki could only feel blue eyes on her skin. Her heart beat raced at the thought of him looking at her.

When Tatsuki removed her pants, the dungeon keeper moved towards her once more, but the ferocious snarls emitted from Grimmjow's throat caused everyone in the dungeon to be silent. Tatsuki's skin flushed at his protectiveness. Protectiveness that Tatsuki wasn't sure that she deserved, but she certainly enjoyed it.

The dark haired girl let her hair down and showed the dungeon keeper that she was no longer a threat. After that she quickly put on the tunic and pants that were provided for prisoners. Fully dressed, Tatsuki stood to the side where she was out of the dungeon keeper's reach.

Then the four men were stripped down, but were left in their shackles. Tatsuki blushed at the bare flesh before her and tried not to look for honey hued skin. Each of them were inspected individually and were forced into collars that inhibited their Fuerza and all of their other abilities, it rendered them human.

Tatsuki couldn't help but look at Grimmjow when his collar was put on him. She looked from his feet to his toned legs to his hard ass to the slope of his back, where she saw the number six tattooed on him, to his broad shoulders to his blue hair. His Fuerza was forced into the depths of his soul where it could do no harm. The dungeon keeper looked utterly pleased by this, and Tatsuki had a sneaking suspicion that Grimmjow was glaring at the little man.

When Edrad, who she now knew him as, had a collar put on him, his body convulsed violently. The wounds that looked more bothersome than painful hit the dark skinned man like a trampling horse, but Tatsuki could see that he forced himself not to show weakness as he stopped convulsing. Tatsuki looked at him in wonder at his strength of will.

Minutes later, each of the Hollows were clothed. However, the dungeon keeper wasn't foolish enough to remove their chains until after they were each put in a different cell. Edrad was in a cell somewhere below Tatsuki's, Ilforte was somewhere above her along with Shawlong, and Grimmjow was in the cell across from hers.

Tatsuki looked around her surroundings. She knew better than to think her cell was empty. Sure enough, a large man lunged at her from the shadows. Years of training and honed instincts had Tatsuki braced against the bars of her cell, causing the man to lunge face first into the girl's outstretched legs. The force of his face hitting her bare feet caused the man's nose to be crushed into his skull. He didn't get up from the ground.

Three more men came from the shadows, Tatsuki barely registered that they were all naked and hard. The small girl dodged the first man and he went head first into the bars. The second man got an elbow to the face and a knee to the groin. As the second crumpled to the floor, the third man came at Tatsuki with a makeshift club.

The lithe body sidestepped the man and slid her arm down his grasping the club, and used his momentum to force the club out of his hand. Tatsuki spun around, slammed the club against the skull of the second man, who had got up, causing a gaping wound, and thrust the club into the stomach of the third and then uppercut him with the weapon.

The third man must have bit his tongue because he was bleeding profusely from the mouth. Neither the first or second men got up. The third tried to attack Tatsuki again, but the girl kicked him in the temple with her heel. He stopped moving too.

Tatsuki stood in the middle of her cell, only breathing slightly heavier than normal. The girl knew that the moment she entered the cell, Grimmjow had not stopped watching her. His gaze burned her skin pleasantly. Slowly, she looked up at him. In the very depths of his intense gaze she could see his lust for her. Tatsuki's heart raced and she could feel her face blush at how aroused she was from him just staring at her.


End file.
